moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurriaan G. Dareloth
Jurriaan, a talented thief, as well as one of the few people who has mastered the art of shadowcasting. Quiet yet deadly if needed, Jurriaan prefers to avoid being the cause of death for others. Unlike other rogues, Jurriaan only kills as a last resort when fighting another being, but will kill beasts and monsters if needed. Description As a talented rogue, Jurriaan might come off as not too different from the rest., though what lies within this one might just surprise you. From his appearance to his many skills, you may discover that there is something more you may not have noticed. First Look Looking towards Jurriaan you'd straight away notice his clothing, a green apple looking leather with a dark black cloak that covers most of the green, leaving bits for the eye, though towards the night you may not even notice him at all, his apparel fading into the shadows with ease. A black mask covers his mouth and nose, making it harder to identify him. His hair probably tied back so it doesn't get in his face. Overall when you first see Jurriaan it may not last for long, all depends on what his plan may be for you and/or those around you. Main Body Jurriaan is a taller than average human, standing at 6'1. He bears a strong, fit body since he is often active and moving. He's quick and agile, mostly due to the conditioning of his body and muscles. Jurriaan's body is toned, though not big and bulky, the same being true for his arms and legs, displaying his muscles well as he moves around. Jurriaan's has a decent amount of body hair covering usual spots, though not too much. Overall Jurriaan is a very healthy man, with a great immune system and in great physical condition. Facial Jurriaan's facial appearance could be described as overall handsome and clean. Often shaven and clear of all facial hair, though being able to grow a rather impressive beard and mustache should he feel the need to ever do so. Jurriaan's hair is straight, long, and dark brown, the same color as rest of the hair on his body. Usually Jurriaan keeps his hair tied back to keep it from getting annoying and in the way. Jurriaan's eyes are often a calming slight to behold for just about any, possessing a pair of rather calm, dark brown eyes which grant Jurriaan perfect eyesight. Arms & Armour Being a rogue Jurriaan enjoys using his ability to move quickly as an advantage, often preferring lighter weapons and armor in order to keep such movement possible. Armour Jurriaan is often seen wearing a set of leather armor, displaying an overall black color, but also having a bit of green mixed into the design. The armor offers more protection than cloth, though not as much as mail or other heavier armors, meaning that Jurriaan needs to mainly use his speed to avoid danger when he can. Around Jurriaan's face he often wears a matching dark black mask, covering his mouth and nose in order to somewhat hide his identity to others. Jurriaan does also wear other sets of armor, though this is his most frequent one. Jurriaan may also change his clothing in order to execute one of his plans, often matching his own apparel with others in a crowd in order to get closer to an object or person. Arms Since Jurriaan is a shadow caster he does not carry around any physical weapons. Usually when in need of a weapon Jurriaan will forge one on the spot using the shadows. Jurriaan can forge just about any weapon he can think of though usually, bows, arrows, and daggers are what he prefers. Although Jurriaan may not carry around weapons, from time to time you may find him with his old bow, usually not carrying arrows as the ones he can forge from the shadows are far more effective. Jurriaan is also very capable of hand to hand combat, being able to simply use his hands, feet, and the rest of his body in order to fight against an opponent. Tattoos, Piercings, Scars, etc. This part is still being determined, though this is what I've decided at this point in time, this may change in the future. Jurriaan has never had any piercing anywhere on his body, the same going with tattoos. Jurriaan's body bears no massive or dramatic scars, often not allowing himself to get hurt that badly in combat. History Personality Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Human Category:Shadowcasters